Confessions, Love, & Babies
by langstonlover
Summary: JT & Rock confess their feelings for eachother and then things get carried away.


It always surprises me how quickly the bunkhouse can turn into a confessional booth at night. For some reason everyone always wants to confess their sins and secrets in here. Last week Rafe had confided in everyone that I was his son, which is something we've been keeping a secret for almost a year now to protect me from all of Rafe's enemies. Then a few days ago Joe had admitted to us all that he'd helped his brother rob a stage coach back when he was my age, which he'd then told us was the biggest mistake he'd ever ofcourse yesterday when we were all sitting around the bunkhouse talking about Women, I was forced to admit that I'm still a virgin. Yeah, the bunkhouse is defiantly our own private confessional booth, but ofcourse we never repeat anything we're told in here because as Rafe always reminds us, "What's said in the bunkhouse, stays in the bunkhouse."

It's these words that keep running through my mind as I look at Rock, who's sitting on the edge of his bunk, looking pale and sick, like something's eating away at his soul. The same look he always gets when he's got something he wants to confess. "Somethin' on your mind, Rock?" I ask him. He doesn't answer me at first. He just keeps looking down at the floor, and gnawing at his lip. I sigh, and keep looking at him, feeling bad for him. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" I try again. "I cross my heart I won't tell nobody."

I hear him sigh, before he turns to face me. "You swear?" He asks me. As he asks me this, I can see tears welling up in his eyes. I stand up and walk across the room to him. "Oh, Rock, whats wrong?" I ask him, worriedly. He lowers his head and cups a hand to his face, a red blush covering his cheeks. "Alright..." He says low. "I've been keepin' this from you and the boys for far to long, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it before I chicken out again." "Go ahead." I tell him, resting a hand on his knee. "I'm listenin'." He sits up, and takes in a deep breath, and then after a few very awkward moments of silence he looks at me and says, "I'm gay."

He's surprised when the news doesn't seem to shock me at all. "What's wrong?" I ask when I see the confused expression on his face. He looks down at the floor and sighs. "Nothin'." He tells me. "It's just that I thought you'd be more surprised." I grinned. "Well I probably would've been if I didn't already know." I tell him. He looks up at me then, his eyes soft, but full of surprise. "You knew?" He asks me. I nod. "You don't think I've noticed you checking me out whenever I'm out chopping wood?" I ask him, chuckling a little. He blushes, and grins a little. "Sorry..." He apologizes. "I don't mean to stare, it's just that..." "Don't apologize, Rock." I tell him, smiling. "I check you out all the time too." The shock on his face when he looks up at me is almost funny, and I chuckle a little. "Are...Are you..." He tries to ask me, but the words just won't come out.

I grin and nod. "Have been since I was twelve." I tell him. "Really?" He asks me. "Why do you think I haven't fucked Millie yet?" I ask him. He chuckles a little and looks up at me. "So you've been checkin' me out too then?" He asks. I blush and look down at the floor. "Yeah..." I admit, the embarrassment clear in my voice. "Yeah I have." I don't have to look up to know that he's looking at me. I can just feel his beautiful pale blue eyes starring down at me, then suddenly I feel him scoot closer to me on the bed and put an arm around me. "Ya know, as long as we're getting things off our chests here, there's one more thing I'd like to say..." He tells me, his wet lips scrapping the lobe of my ear. Reluctantly I look up at him. "What's that?" I ask, my blush going a dark pink color.

He smiles, and reaches a hand up to stroke my cheek. "I'm in love with you, JT." He tells me, his pale blue eyes starring into mine. "Do you love me back?" He asks. Im so stunned that I can't say anything. My mouth won't open. My body won't move. It seems like all I can do is stare into those two beautiful pale blue eyes. "JT?" Rock asks me again. "Do you love me back?" I slowly open up my mouth, and finally I manage one tiny word. "Yes." I tell him. The moment the words leave my mouth, he pulls me into his big strong arms and leans in. I suck in a deep breath and close my eyes as he presses his lips onto my mouth.

I feel the sparks immediately. Rock's tongue in my mouth feels so god damn good it's almost a sin. I moan and twist my tongue around with his. God this feels so fucking right. His lips on mine, our tongues in tangled inside my mouth, his big strong hand, going slowly up my shirt to rest on my back and push me closer to him. I pull away for a short moment when my damaged lung begins to beg for air but after taking in a deep breath I pull Rock back in and we continue our kiss. This time it's much hotter. While Rock kisses me, he's resting one hand on my back, and one on my crotch, rubbing my hardening cock through my pants. I do the same to him and he growls and flips me over onto my back on the bed. He uses both hands to unbutton my shirt, as he continues to kiss me. "Mmm..Fuck me..." I moan, reaching up to try and unbutton his shirt. "Oh I will..." He assures me, slipping my shirt off of my slender shoulders, and running a hand down the length of my body. "Don't you worry..." I grin as I finally manage to get his shirt off and he presses his body down onto mine. "Ooh, baby..." I moan, feeling the heat of his body on my skin. "I wanna be naked with you." He smiles as he begins undoing my belt. "Just a moment love..." He tells me. "And you'll get want you want." He yanks my belt off and then unbuttons my pants.

"Take 'em off me!" I demand. "Take 'em off and fuck me!" "Patience, Love." He tells me, as he yanks my pants down and then pulls them off of me. "I promise we'll get to that soon." He grins as he stands up from the bed and pulls his own pants off. He then pulls his underwear down his legs and easily slips them off. The moment I see his cock, my eyes go wide. Rock is hung,..Extremely hung. "My god, Rock..." I mouth, voice low. "It's so big." He smiles and nods as he pulls my underwear off of me. "Fourteen inches long and three fingers wide." He says proudly, jacking his over sized dick in his hand as he lays down on the bed, with his lower half to my face, and his upper half to my crotch.

I give him a confused look. "Rock..." I tell him. "I know I've never done this before, but I think your facing the wrong way." He starts to laugh and looks up at me. "Love, we're not going to fuck yet." He tells me. "I need to stretch you out first. And the most pleasurable way to do that is to sixty-nine." I don't really know what to say so I just give him a questioning look. "It's a pre-sex position, love." He explains to me. "It'll make it so that we can both please each other at the same time." "How...How do I?.." I begin to ask. "Climb up on top of me." Rock instructs me. I gulp a little and then slowly I climb up onto Rock. "Now spread your legs apart and place them on the bed." I do as he says, and almost immediately after I have my legs spread apart he's got his head between them and is poking his warm, wet tongue into my tight hole.

I moan and lean back into him. He growls and takes his mouth away from my ass. Then before I can say anything he grabs my dick and sucks it into his mouth. "Ooh yeah." I moan, thrusting into his mouth. This is incredible. He's taking the whole fucking thing into his mouth. I swear there's no one in the world that can deep throat like Rock Mullaney can.

I gnaw at my lip and reach forward, trying to grab his huge cock. Finally I manage to get my hand around it and I carefully place it into my mouth. I gag at first an have to pull it back out, but then I slip it back in again, and start to suck him off. He groans deeply and reaches a hand up to my ass, then suddenly I feel him slip a saliva coated finger into my hole. I hiss at the burning sensation. "Ow.." I moan. As soon as he hears my moan of pain, Rock takes his finger back out, and then reaches a hand down beneath the bed. "Wh..what are you doin?" I ask him.

"Just gettin' some lube." He replies back, pulling his hand back up, and holding a white bottle in it. "Now turn back around and keep sucking my cock." He tells me. "I'm just gonna stretch you out here, then we can fuck." "Okay." I reply, my voice shaking a little as I turn back around and slip the huge dick back into my mouth. As I begin to suck him off again, I feel one finger, slick with lube, press into my ass once again. I moan, but this time it doesn't hurt, and it actually feels really good when he starts pounding it in and out of me. "Ooh...Rock..Fuck Yeah.." I moan, while at the same time, squeezing his dick in my hand. He growls and slips another finger into my ass. "Oh Fuck..." I moan and grip the sheets on the bunk. "Keep sucking me." He demands, and pushes his dick back into my mouth.

I start sucking him again, but really all I'm focusing on at the moment are his fingers widening my ass. The burning combined with the intense sensation of my skin being stretched feels so fucking good. I don't want it to stop. I just want him to keep stretching me like this forever. I moan and keep sucking his cock as he slips a third finger up inside me and begins to rub a very sensitive spot deep inside my ass. "Holy Shiiiiit!" I yelp when he begins rubbing it harder. "Wha..What is that!?" I ask. "That's your prostate, Love." He tells me, increasing the pressure on the spot with his finger. "Ooh, yeah.." I moan. "Feels so good..." "I know." He says, using all three fingers to rub my prostate. I push back onto his fingers and moan loudly. "Oh you love that, don't you?"

"Mmm hmm." I moan. It's true. I do love it. I love it so fucking much. "Ooh, Rock!..." I moan as he increases the pressure on my prostate again. "God Don't Stop!" It seems like as soon as those words leave my mouth, Rock pulls his finger out of me. "Get up, Love." He tells me. I look back at him with sad eyes. "B..But..I want you to keep..." Before I can finish my sentence he cuts me off. "I know..." He says. "But trust me, you'll forget all about me fingering you once you feel this." "Feel what?" I ask him as I climb down off of him. "You'll see." He says, getting up off the bed and rummaging through the nightstand next to it.

"Lay on your back." He tells me. "And hold your legs apart." I lay back on the bed, and use both arms to hold my legs apart. "Alright, Love..." I hear Rock say as he steps around the bed, holding a long, wide, clear object in his hand and coating in with lube. "This might sting a bit at first, but it's gonna feel great in just a moment." I gulp and lay back with my eyes shut tight, bracing myself for whatever he was about to do to me. "Okay..." I tell him. "Go for it." It's only a few seconds before I feel something big, hard and cold being pushed into my ass. "Oh Fuck..." I yelp, as he pushes it up into me. "Thats it, Love..." He says, voice low. "Take it...Take it into that tight little ass of yours."

"Ow! Fuck!" I yelp as he keeps pushing it further in. God whatever this thing is its stretching my ass out way to far. It hurts and I can't hardly take it anymore. I'm about to tell him to stop but then suddenly, he starts rubbing the hard object over my prostate, and the intense pleasure immediately begins to over ride the pain. "Ooh! Oh! Fuck Yes!" I moan as he keeps hitting my prostate with the object. "Ro..Rock..What is that thing..." I pant out, almost to intoxicated with pleasure to speak. "It's called a dildo." He tells me. "Ooooh! God! I Love It!" I shout. He grins wickedly and begins to pound me harder with the dildo. I yelp and pant as he pounds it against my prostate as hard as he possibly can. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I shout in pleasure. God it feels so fucking good. So good I almost can't handle it. I feel heat sparking up all over my body. Every single part of me is alive with pleasure. It's the most intense in my cock, and I'm really tempted to touch myself, but I don't yet. I want to see how good it can get before I try to cum. Suddenly I hear Rock moan and then I feel some kind of warm, wet, sticky stuff being squirted onto my crotch. When I look up I see that Rock is using his free hand to Jack his dick, and is cumming hard onto my crotch. Seeing him spilling his seed onto my crotch combined with the intense pleasure of the dildo pounding hard against my prostate, is just to much pleasure for me to handle, and I'm forced to grabbed my dick and jack it.

"Ooooooh FUCK!" I scream my orgasm hits me hard, and I shoot my cum so far it gets all over Rock's torso. "FUCK!" I shout again as the orgasm intensifies to the point where I have to close my legs together. But instead of easing up, the pleasure gets even more intense and I scream. "FUCK! OH ROCK!" I shout. "HOLY SHIT! FUCK! UGH THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" I roll over on the bed, still screaming with pleasure as it gets more and more intense. I hear Rock say something, and I feel him pull me into his arms, but I'm to focused on this incredible orgasm to pay him any mind. Suddenly my whole body begins to shake violently and my crotch gets so hot it feels like its on fire. I scream again as I feel Rock's hand close around my dick and pump the rest of the cum out, and it's this action that makes the abnormally intense orgasm finally start to let up. As it incredibly intense pleasure finally subsides, it leaves me trembling and panting for breath. I rest my head on Rock's shoulder and let my tired body go limp.

Rock kisses my temple and rests his forehead against mine. "Are you okay?" He asks me. I nod, still trying to catch my breath. Slowly I look up at him, just so I can see his face, and he smiles at me. "Why don't you show me how to get one of those, huh?" He asks, chuckling. "I've had some pretty good orgasms in my life but that one looked like it felt fucking amazing." I smile at him. "I think you've gotta be on bottom to get one like that, babe." I tell him. He makes a yuck face and shakes him head. "Not worth it." He says. I chuckle at him. "Speak for yourself.." I say. "I think I'm gonna like being on bottom." He chuckles and kisses me. "Well we'll find out soon enough." He says, slowly letting go of me and walking towards the coat rack to get his robe. "Where ya goin?" I ask him. "I thought we were gonna fuck now." He tied the belt on his robe and opens the door. "I'm gonna go up to the main house and grab a bottle of whiskey real quick." He tells me. "You want somethin' too?" I nod and lay back down on the bed. "Yeah..." I tell him. "Bring me back some water." "Alright." He says. "You lay there and rest up and I'll be right back." "Okay." I agree as I lay down, and close my eyes to rest.

...

It's only been about fifteen minutes when I hear Rock come back through the door, but it feels like its been forever. "What took so long?" I ask him. "I got our drinks and then I decided to make us some sandwiches." He tells me. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Why?" I ask him. "They're for later." He says, placing the plate of sandwiches on the dresser by the front door. "You'll be surprised how hungry you are after sex." He comes across the room to the bed and hands me a glass of water. "Thanks" I thank him, and drink down the entire glass in one long gulp. "Gosh, you were thirsty, weren't you?" He asks, chuckling. I smile. "I lost a lot of fluid when I orgasmed." I reminded him. "Yeah I know..." He replies, downing a glass of whiskey. "I did too."

He pours himself another drink and then drinks it down. "Well..." He says, wiping the excess whiskey away from his lips. "You wanna wait awhile longer or are ye' ready to go?" "I'm ready." I say excitedly, and lay back on the bed, using my hands to hold my legs apart for him. He chuckles and shakes his head. "Gosh you sure are eager to lose your virginity aren't you?" He asks. I blush. He's not wrong. I'm sick of being a virgin, and I have no desire to wait any longer for sex. He smiles at me. "It's alright.." He says. "I was the same way before my first time." I grin and look up at him eagerly. "Are you gonna stand there and talk all night or are you gonna fuck me already?" I ask him, chuckling a little.

"Oh I'm gonna fuck you." He tells me. as he sits down on the bed next to where I'm lying, jacking his dick in his hand. "But your gonna need to get me hard again, or else I'm not gonna be able to get in your ass." I sigh. "Alright, fine." I agree, and sit up. "Come here." I demand as I pull him in and kiss him hard. I feel his big, strong, muscular arms wrap around me and he pushes his tongue into my mouth. "Mmmm...Baby.." I moan as I pull back for a breath and then go right back in for more. I can feel his dick becoming erect as pulls me into his lap, and kisses me so hard it takes the breath clear out of my good lung as well as my damaged one.

I moan as I pull back to catch my breath, and then go back in for another kiss. This time something different happens. Apparently I hadn't noticed that this whole time Rock had been coated his cock up with lube, so it was a bit of a shock when he lifts me of the bed and then sits me back down right onto his hardened dick. "Oh Fuck!" I yelp as I start to ease myself down onto his abnormally large cock. As soon as I'm fully seated on him, he starts thrusting upwards into me, and suddenly I'm not a virgin anymore. "Ooh...Yeah..." I moan as he fucks me, nice and easy.

"God baby...Mmmm yeah...feels so fuckin' good..." I mumble, moaning in pleasure as his thrusts become faster and harder. "Oooh! Yes! Ugh! Ooof! Ah! Fuck Baby!" I keep moaning while he fucks me deeply with his huge cock. I hear him growl and he grips my ass tightly with both hands. "Mmmmm...Ride my dick!" He growls at me, and smacks my ass with one hand. "Ah! Fuck!" I yelp and start shoving myself down on his dick as he thrusts up into me. Oh god i've never felt so alive. It's true what everyone says. Sex is great. "Ooh baby..." I moan again as he begins to pound against my prostate with his cock, just how I like it. "Mmm More! Fuck! More!" "Like this?" He asks, pounding harder into me. "OH FUCK!" I yelp. "YES! FUCK YES!" I slam myself down on his cock as he slams it into me, and I start to realize that he's sliding in a lot easier. That huge dick of his must be stretching me out pretty good. "Ooh Yeah!" I moan and look into his eyes, and for some reason the eye contact we're making now is making this so much hotter.

"Mmm..You like that?" He asks me, smiling and moving in for a kiss. "Mmm...I love it..." I moan and open my mouth to let him kiss me hard. He growls and drives his cock deeper into me while we kiss. I moan and buck back onto his cock, causing it to slip from my ass. "OW!" I yelp. Rock reaches down, grabs his cock and slips it back in. He then slaps my ass hard with his hand, encouraging me to keep riding him. "Fuck!" I moan as I start bouncing up and down on his monster dick again. "Oh Fuck Yeah..." He moans, as he thrusts up into me as hard as he fucking can. "Ooooooh! Oh! Yes! Fuck Yeah! Ugh! Rock, Fuck!" I scream as he fucks me.

"Oh Fuck, Love!" He shouts, thrusting in harder and harder, until suddenly he pulls out, picks me up off his lap, sits me down on the bed, and stands up. "Get on your hands and knees." He tells me, and walks around to the foot of the bed. I jack my dick in my hand as I move into the position that he wants me in. "Good, now come here." He says, grabbing me by my hips and pulling me up to his dick. "Oh Fuck..." I moan as he slips it back into me and starts fucking me so hard I almost can't take it. "Holy Shit!" I shout as he sinks the huge, hard cock deep into me over and over again, each thrust pounding against my very sensitive prostate, and sending a wave of intense pleasure through my body.

"Oh Fuck!" I moan, bucking back against him almost as hard as he's thrusting forward. "Fuck! Don't Stop! I'm So Fuckin' Close!" I here him chuckle and he starts thrusting in harder. "I Wasn't Plannin' on it." He tells me, and pulls out of me almost all the way, before slamming back into me and hard as he can. "FUUUUUCK!" I scream. "DO IT AGAIN!" He growls and repeats the rough action over and over again, making me scream in pleasure every time. It feels so fuckin' good, and I know he's gonna make me cum soon if he keeps doing this, so, in an attempt to have another amazing orgasm, I reach down and jack my hard cock in my hand. I'm whimper and moan as I jack myself, and I'm right on the verge of my climax, when suddenly Rock pulls out of me, picks me up and flips me onto my back.

"Pu..Put it back in." I beg. "Here..." He says, shoving his cock, that is now harder than a fucking rock, up into my ass and starts fucking me. "Take it Baby!" He tells me. "Take my cock! Take it all the way into that tight little ass of yours!" I pant to try to catch my breath as I take his cock up into my ass, clenching my muscles together to give him some more friction. He growls and fucks me harder, panting almost as hard as I am. "Oh Fuck Yes!" I moan in pleasure as I jack my dick as hard as I can in my hand. "Harder,baby! Harder! Fuck Me Harder! Make Me Cum!" I scream as I keep jacking my dick, when suddenly I feel him lift up on my chin. He tilts my head up to where I'm looking at him and looks me deep in the eyes. "Look at me, Love." He tells me. "I wanna see the look on your face when I make you cum."

I keep looking at him while he fucks me as deep and as hard as he possibly can. "Oh yeah..." He moans pressing his body down against mine and continuing to fuck me. "God I'm So Fucking Close!" He shouts, his thrusts becoming harder and faster until finally he gets the pace just right and I finally feel my second orgasm coming on. I jack my dick hard a few more times and it's just enough to make the intense pleasure hit me. "OH MY GOD!" I howl as the orgasm becomes extremely intense, almost to a point where I'm sure it's going to make me pass out. "FUCK! FUUUCK! FUUUUUUUUK!" I scream, as I keep pumping my dick, causing my seed to shoot all over the bed, all over my chest, and all over Rock.

I moan loudly as the pleasure becomes more and more intense, until it finally causes my entire body to shake violently, and my lower half starts to feel all hot and prickly again. "Ooh Fuck!" I shout. "Ooh Fuck Please Don't Stop!" I keep moaning and screaming as the amazing orgasm continues. It's so fucking great, even better than the first one. It feels so fucking great that I'm very disappointed when it finally starts to fade...

But then suddenly, just when I think the orgasm is at its end, I feel Rock's dick pound hard against my prostate, and then shortly after I feel his warm seed start spilling out of his cock against my overly sensitive prostate. It's enough to bring the extremely intense pleasure of my orgasm back for another round. This time it's even better than both of the first two orgasms combined. My toes start to curl and I wrap my legs around Rock, screaming as the orgasm intensifies more and more until I just can't stand it anymore. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!." I start screaming. "SHIIIIIIT!" He moans, as he keeps thrusting into me, filling my ass up with his seed. I moan, and he shouts, then I shout and he moans, and it's this constant moaning and shouting, and screaming from eachother that keeps both of our orgasms going. I'm right at the peek of my incredibly intense orgasm when suddenly Rock grabs me, picks me up, and stands up from the bed. I'm to wrapped up in my orgasm to question what he's doing so I just go with it.

I scream when he pushes me up against the wall and thrusts into me as hard as he can, bringing out another powerful orgasm for himself and for me. "OH GOD!" I scream, pick my legs up, and wrap them tightly around his legs, so that he's forced to hold me up with his big, strong arms. "FUCK JT!" He shrieks, pounding me with his seed spilling cock. "FUCK ROCK!" I shout back at him, reaching my arms around his head and pulling him to me. He claims my mouth violently, and I take it willingly. My orgasm is right at its peek and I'm certain from his constant moaning, his is too. I know this intense pleasure won't last much longer, so I cherish these last few amazing seconds I can get out of it. "SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" I moan as my body begins to shake again, and my crotch becomes all hot and prickly. "I FUCKIN' LOVE YOU!" I shriek at Rock, as my orgasm gets more intense, and then slowly starts to subside. "Love...FUCK!...Love You Too!" He shrieks back, slowing his thrusts down and beginning to breath slower until finally I feel him starting to soften inside of me, and he pulls his dick out, but still continues to hold me up.

Finally my orgasm fades completely and I rest my head against his shoulder. We stand there for awhile, breathing heavily, and trying to recover from our amazing fuck session, until finally Rock walks back to his bunk, an lays me down. I feel him lean down over me and I tilt my head up just in time for him to place a kiss carefully on my lips. "You lay here and rest." He tells me once we've ended our kiss. "I'm gonna go clean up." "Okay..." I barely manage to mouth, as I lay my head on his pillow to rest. I lay there, recovering for about ten or fifteen minutes, and then suddenly realize that I'm really hungry.

I groan at the thought of having to walk all the way to the main house for food, but then I remember that Rock had made us some sandwiches earlier and had placed them on the dresser on the other side of the room. I groan and sit up in bed, then very carefully I attempt to stand up. "Ow!" I yelp as I get to my feet. God my ass is so sore that I can't hardly stand up. I really need to eat though, so pushing the pain in my ass out of my mind, I begin to slowly walk to the dresser.

It seems like it takes forever to get to the other side of the bunkhouse, but finally I reach the dresser, and the plate of roast beef sandwiches that Rock had made for us. I eagerly grab one and take a big bite. Rock had been smart to make us food. I don't think I've ever been so hungry in all my life. I guess sex just makes you really hungry somehow. It's not long before I begin to realize that sex also makes you very thirsty as well. I look around for something to drink and find a bottle of whiskey that Rock had left at the edge of the dresser. I sigh, because I really don't feel like alcohol right now, but I'm just so thirsty that I don't really care anymore.

I start to reach for the bottle, but I'm stopped when someone comes up behind me and wraps an arm around my waist. "Here." I hear Rock say as he hands me a glass of water, that I gratefully accept and drink down . "I pulled a bucket up from the well. Alcohol isn't really something to drink after sex. It's more of a before thing." He explains. "Good to know for next time I guess." I say with a smile. He smiles down at me and places a kiss on my mouth. "I filled the wash tub up again for you." He says after we've pulled away. "Why don't you go on out and get cleaned up, and then come to bed?" I smile kiss his cheek. "Alright." I agree. "But you might have to carry me out there." I tell him. "You wrecked my ass pretty good. I don't think I'll be able to walk all the way out to the lean-too."

He smiles at me. "Alright." He agrees and lifts me up into his arms. I grin and reach a hand up to feel his huge bicep muscles. "You've got to be the most well built man I've ever seen." I tell him. He smiles and kisses me as he steps out into the lean-to, where the wash tub is. "You're pretty well built yourself, Love." He says, as he sits me back down and rubs my ass. "You've got the finest ass I've ever had the pleasure of fucking." I smile and kiss him. "Thanks." I tell him. He smiles back and hugs me. "Your very welcome." He replies. "Now get that hot little body of yours all nice and clean, and then come back to bed with me okay?" I nod and start to lower myself into the wash tub and the nice warm water. I sigh in relief as the warm water eases the throbbing pain in my ass.

Rock smiles. "I bet that feels good." He says, chuckling. I nod, closing my eyes to relax. "Really good." I reply. I hear him chuckle again, and then I feel him press a kiss to my forehead. "I'll be waiting for you inside." He tells me, before walking back into the bunkhouse. I smile to myself, and sink down further into the warm soothing water. As I soak in the warm water I my mind starts to wander. I keep thinking about the future that I Rock & I can have together. In my mind I see Him proposing to me, us getting married, having kids, and growing old together.

I smile as I think about these things. I've never really given settling down much thought until now, but after spending a night with Rock, I'm really starting to think about it. Maybe that's a sign. I think to myself, as I finally start to clean up with the bar of lye soap that Rock left for me. These thoughts keep running through my head as I continue to wash up, and are still there after I've dried off and have started walking back into the bunkhouse. When I get back into the bunkhouse the lanterns have all been put out and I can hear Rock snoring, so I quietly limp over to the dresser and put on a pair of underwear. I then make my way over to Rock's bunk, but then I realize that for some reason he's move to my bed.

I just shrug it off. I guess it doesn't matter which bed we sleep in. So I turn around and climb into my bunk with Rock. It surprises me when he wraps an arm around me, since I had assumed he was asleep, but I welcome his touch. "I thought you were sleepin'." I say, smiling as I roll over to face him. "I woke up." He tells me. I chuckle and cuddle up close to him. "Rock?" I ask him. "Yes Love?" He answers back. "Do you really love me? Or did you just want the sex? I just wanna know...Before we take this any further." He smiles and kisses my temple. "I have never loved anyone more in he world." He tells me. "Promise?" I ask him. He sighs. "JT..." He says. "I was gonna wait to tell you this because I thought it was to soon, but...I think you and I could have a great life together...A really great life..." My eyes light up as he says this and I smile. "JT..." He continues. "I wanna be with you...I wanna marry you...I wanna have kids with you." I smile brightly at him.

"To much for the first night?" He asks me. I shake my head. "No..." I tell him. "It's just enough." I lean over and place a kiss on his lips. I'm so happy that he feels the same way as I do that I can barely contain myself. "I love you Brendon Mullaney." I tell him. "And I love you John Thomas Langston." He replies, kissing me again. I let him hold me, and kiss me, and hug me, and for a long time I'm so wrapped up in him, that I don't notice anything else...

Then suddenly something sitting on the edge of the nightstand catches my eye. I pull away from Rock and squint my eyes to see it. "What's wrong, Love?" He asks me. "Rock?" I ask him, suddenly afraid when I realize what the object is. "What is that on the nightstand?" He turns around to look and I see his eyes go wide. "What's wrong?" I ask, worriedly as I watch him pick the object up. "Ummm...Love.." He says, almost choking on his words as he shows me the object, which I now see is an un-opened extra large condom. "I..I think I forgot to put the condom on." I look into his eyes and gulp. He looks back at me and opens his mouth to speak. "I think we need to start planning a wedding." He tells me, pulling me into his arms. "And a baby shower." I add, laying my head on his shoulder and resting my hand on my belly where I assume that our baby is now being made. But the strange thing is that I'm not scared about this. I'm not even the least bit worried. Infact I'm happy. Because I know that this is the beginning of my new life with Rock. I take his hand and move it down to my belly. "Rock, JT and Baby Langston-Mullaney." I say, smiling as I cuddle up to him. "That has a nice ring to it." He smiles at me. "That it does Love." He says, as he kisses me gently. "That it does."

THE END 3


End file.
